Field of the Invention
Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a metal wire is cut by cutter with high hardness. However, the metal wire also has a quite high hardness, so cutting operation may be very dangerous and difficult.
A melt cutter to solve the previous problems is disclosed in patent TW M425753 by the inventor of the present invention. The metal wire is simultaneously melted during cutting to reduce time of operating. To prevent the heater from overheated, the melt cutter is usually disposed with automatic electricity-cutting mechanism. However, when the electricity is cut, re-heating to the working temperature may be time-consuming, and efficiency is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,276 discloses that the wire is cut mechanically by the cutter jaws. Besides, the wire clamping jaws have no function about cutting the wire. In addition, the clamping jaws and the cutter jaws are all not heated by any heating device. That is to say, the wire is cut by the scissor-like cutter jaws mechanically without being heated. It is time-consuming and efficiency is reduced, too.
US2011/0141686 discloses just a heat dissipation apparatus for electronic device, wherein the heat dissipation apparatus has no heat-melting-cutting mechanism but merely has a fan. It is time-consuming to cut a metal wire and has a complicated structure.